


The Look of Love

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Intimacy, Karedevil Week, Kissing under the rain, Matt tells the truth, Morning After, Season 2 episode 4, The Big Reveal, set during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Matt and Karen wake up naked and tangled after their first night together, the night they kissed under the rain.





	The Look of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeisjustalonelyhighway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lifeisjustalonelyhighway).



> Set after their kiss under the rain (Season 2, episode 4).
> 
> Written for the prompt Lifeisjustalonelyhighway sent me for Karedevil Week: “Imagine Person A of your OTP seeing Person B with bed hair for the first time, and being totally blown away by how cute/hot/etc. they look with their hair being a huge mess. Bonus: if Person A gets flustered when Person B pokes fun at them for liking it.”

She was feeling cozy under those silky sheets. She was sure she had found the perfect shelter from the lightnings and the thunderclaps that had been present throughout the night. But that warmth would not have been half as perfect if it weren’t for the man lying next to her.

The memories of the previous night passed before her eyes as she turned to him. Still half-asleep, she put one arm around him, a leg on top of him and her nose next to his neck. She could feel him smiling as he started caressing her thigh and she started playing with his hair.

“Oh, look at you.” She said moving strands of his hair when she finally opened her eyes. 

“Hmm?”

“Your bed hair is adorable.”

“You like it?”

She nodded with a smile.

“Well.” He said as he turned to face her, hooking her leg over his hip to make sure it stayed where he wanted it to be.

“You’re the one to blame. You wouldn’t stop messing it up last night.” He added and leaned to kiss her when he felt the smile broadening on her face.

It had been an intense night. The three of them had been having some drinks at Josie’s and Foggy had decided to go home so that the two of them could be alone. He probably knew they needed that final shove.

She walked him home. And they kissed. It was sweet, emotional, promising. 

But then it got strange. 

She had suggested going upstairs because it was pouring rain and she was soaking wet. She had jokingly told him she had no intention of pushing him into anything he did not want to do. She was nothing but a lady. But she felt him freezing and trying to find the best way to say no to her. His recurrent excuses and lies made her shake her head saying this was all a mistake anyway. 

Just as she dropped out of his hand and turned around to leave, he let it out. He did not consider the options, he did not think about the consequences. He just felt her leaving and realised how much he needed her. 

“I’m Daredevil.” He whispered moving towards her, his body against her back, his head next to hers. Catching the same hand she had set free a minute ago, he added “Don’t go, please. I’ll explain.” 

She turned around and had a good look at him. That blank stare, those eyes hidden behind a piece of black cloth, the fights, the bruises, his constant longing for justice, the consequent frustration. Those lips. His lips.

And suddenly there was no need for explanations. 

“Not tonight.” She said cupping his face and kissing him. 

His arms were soon holding her. His lips and hands knew no rest. He had been restraining himself for so long that now he could not control them.

“Let’s go upstairs.” He said in between kisses, holding her close to him.

“Ok.” She whispered when she got enough space to place her hands on his chest and looked at him.

There was a big smile on his face as he felt how she held his hand and led him in. They were silent all the way up to his apartment.

When they got inside and he closed the door behind him, he was expecting questions, the conversation he was so afraid to have with her. But none of it happened.

She stared at him and then kissed him getting closer and closer until his body was pressed against the entrance door. Their hungry kisses left no room for explanations.

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom.” He said smiling when she started kissing his neck.

“Our clothes are all wet. Maybe we should take them off here first.” She gasped.

He laughed but then remembered his scars and got tense. 

“What’s it?” She asked running a hand through his hair. 

“The scars.” He whispered.

She had a look at him and got apart just enough to start undressing him.

His heart started to calm down when his shirt was on the floor, her hands on his chest, and he heard her saying,

“Your turn now.”

And just like that, the rhythm changed, his insecurities vanished and in less than a minute their clothes blanketed the floor on their way to his room. 

That’s how they woke up naked and tangled.

“This is nice.” She said.

“Better than nice.” He said as he moved to be on top of her and kissed her. 

But just as they were going over the same steps they had taken the night before, the phone beeped and started saying Foggy’s name.

“Why now?” She whined as she reached the phone for him.

“Leave it. I’ll call him later.” Matt said, his lips running against the skin of her neck. 

“Shit, shit!” She bursted out panicking and then laughing.

“What?” He asked.

“It’s late. It’s really, really late.” She explained.

“Shit! What do I do? Do I- take it?” Matt asked her and she shrugged.

“Don’t you think Foggy will suspect if we’re both late for work anyway?” She asked laughing. 

“Let me see.” He said smiling and answered the phone.

“Tell me you’re not alone. Please, please, tell me you’re not alone.” Foggy demanded before Matt could even say hello.

Karen heard what Foggy was saying and took a pillow to cover her face so that he could not hear her laughing. Matt shook his head and, laughing as well, took it from her.

“I’m not.” Matt admitted.

“Jesus Christ! Hi Karen!” Foggy yelled at her.

“Hi!” She said blushing.

“Oh man! This is good!”

“I know, Foggy.” Matt said and he caressed Karen’s face as he felt her biting her lip. He decided to let it free.

“No, I mean, really, really good.” Foggy added.

Matt let out a laugh.

“Great, so… I don’t need you at the office today, ok?” Foggy went on.

“Ok.” Matt continued, his fingers still on her lips.

“And you two stay in bed and- and do whatever you did last night, ok?”

Matt nodded forgetting Foggy could not see him.

“I’m so glad two of us are getting laid. I would call that a victory if I wasn’t the third one there.”

“Hmm” was all Matt managed to say.

“Ok, ok. I’ll hang up. You just can’t stop rubbing in your success, can you?” Foggy joked. 

“Say bye, Karen.” Matt asked her, but as soon as she started saying 

“Bye Fog-” Matt hung up and put the phone away to kiss her again.

“It seems we have all day for ourselves.” He said leaving her lips unattended to concentrate on a sensitive area near her collarbone he had spotted a few hours before.

“I wonder what we could do.” She said mischievously. 

She could feel his laugh vibrating against her skin as he made his way up her neck until he was facing her.

“Any ideas?” He asked raising one of his eyebrows in an attempt to look suggestive but he knew it was not working when he felt her suppressing a laugh.

“What?”

She shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Just say it. I’m sure I can take it.” He said rolling his eyes, but smiling.

“It’s just-” She tried to find the words for a second until she bursted it out laughing. “I can’t stop looking at your hair.”

“My hair?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously?”

She nodded and laughed again.

“Aren’t you making it up? Taking advantage of the blind man?” he asked in jest.

“Oh, no. You’d agree with me on this if you could see it yourself.”

“So what? Should I go and comb it now?” He asked a bit flustered.

“Because I don’t want you to get distracted.” He pretended to move to leave the bed. “And to start laughing when I-” He could not finish his sentence as she dragged him towards her to kiss him, her hand lost in his hair again.

“You’re not going anywhere.” She said when she broke the kiss, wrapping her legs around him as if she could hold him down. 

“Then I’ll stay.” He whispered as he kissed the tip of her nose, her chin, her lips, and moved his hand up and down her leg. 

“And there’s no point in combing it,” she added caressing his nape, “when I’m planning on messing it up again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a beautiful song composed by Burt Bacharach and Hal David.


End file.
